


Of Halves and Wholes

by mabrii



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Not Related, BAMF T'Challa (Marvel), Biting, Established Relationship, Kink, Kink Negotiation, M/M, Oral Fixation, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Teeth, Teeth Fetish, gold teeth, odontophilia, odxelagnia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:03:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15709632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mabrii/pseuds/mabrii
Summary: They were left and right; a bit of rage tempered by a bit of wisdom. Where Erik’s anger flitted around him like a shield, T’Challa’s beast simmered beneath his skin.





	Of Halves and Wholes

**Author's Note:**

> This is a little thing that explores my fascination with them and how I imagine they compliment each other. Bast’s top grill and Bast’s bottom grill - the roaring mouth of Wakanda’s protector. 
> 
>  
> 
> **I became fascinated with this pairing. While I know it’s controversial to pair them, I like to remember that they’re deeply fascinating fictional characters.
> 
> ——

Erik thumbed the corner of his mouth, firmly caressing his lips. He pushed gently to expose his incisors; smirking as he let the visceral continue to drip past his lips.

 

       "You should get fangs like mine. The top ones though."

 

He felt T'Challa's face quirk beneath his fingers; too focused on the tender, pink wetness of his tongue, the fullness of his lips, the absolute primal desire this man awoke in him, to have seen the bemused expression on his lover's face.

 

     "Those look good on you, I doubt they'd look as good on me."T'challa said, smiling; chest aching with the swell of fondness he felt for Erik.

 

     "Nah...it'd be so fuckin' sexy. Gold ain't really your style, but some vibranium ones?...fuck."

 

He sucked in a breath and held it for a few seconds, he felt dizzy with arousal, his skin tingled with the knowledge that he knew this man in a way most never would. The power of that was intoxicating.

 

     "...let people know that under all that kingly dignity and grace...is a fucking beast." He whispered against T'Challa's cheek. The very words left him feeling euphoric, on the cusp of intense arousal.

 

T'Challa's breath left him quietly, his tongue unconsciously tracing along the edge of his upper teeth. He could almost imagine the cold metal against his tongue, almost feel the sparks where his would clash with Erik's when their lips met, almost feel Erik's keening sob reverberate through him as he sank those vibranium fangs into that soft spot on his neck.

As if Erik could see his thoughts, he shuddered, a soft gasp leaving his lips.

 "Yea..." he murmured, distracted by the way T'Challa's tongue flicked against the sensitive pad of his thumb.

     "Yea...let ‘em know who the fuck their king is.”


End file.
